It must be love
by Crazy Mokis
Summary: Swanqueen AU. Henry pide un cuento antes de dormir. Un cuento muy particular: la historia de cómo sus madres se conocieron. Simplemente una historia de amor sin FTL etc...
1. Chapter 1

Apoyada en el marco de la puerta, una mujer con jersey negro de cuello alto y pantalones de pinza también negros, con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa ladeada, observaba atentamente la interacción entre su mujer y el hijo de ambas. Pasaban los años y, Regina, seguía asombrada. Después de todo, la imagen de postal que tenía ante sus ojos no había sido de fácil creación.

"Bien!" dijo el chico con el puño en alto y saltando de la cama. "He vuelto a ganarte Ma. Revancha?"

Emma miró al chico sonriendo tiernamente y echó un vistazo al reloj. Dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta; sabía perfectamente que Regina estaba observándolos. Aunque sonriendo, su mujer negó con la cabeza señalando, a la vez, el reloj que colgaba de su muñeca derecha. Fue entonces cuando Henry, el chico, supo que la revancha quedaba aplazada hasta la noche siguiente.

"Esta bien..." dijo Henry agachando la cabeza y metiéndose lentamente en la cama. "Pero, a cambio, tienes que contarme una historia".

"Henry, ¿no eres ya un poco mayor para los cuentos?" preguntó Emma. Pero no le hizo falta respuesta. Su hijo la miraba atentamente con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Regina decidió intervenir.

"Henry, es hora de acostarse. No remolonees".

"Sólo una historia... por favor" soltó el chico aprovechando su habilidad para derretir a sus madres con su mirada de niño bueno.

Emma miró a Regina, cuya cara permanecía impasible aunque, la joven, sabía que su mujer estaba riéndose por dentro. Volvió la mirada hacia el chico.

"Ya has oído a tu madre Henry. A dormir y nada de cuentos"

Pero Henry no estaba dispuesto a perder. Quería una historia y sabía cómo conseguirla. Levanto un dedo de su pequeña mano haciendo un gesto a Emma para que se acercara y en voz baja, pero no lo suficiente, le dijo:

"Ma... si no hay a historia le contaré a Mamá que ha pasado hoy con... "

Emma enrojeció y tapó la boca de su hijo con una de sus manos. Giró la cabeza y vio a Regina observándola inquisitivamente.

"Una historia no le hará daño antes de dormir Regina. Además tan sólo son las nueve y..." levantó la muñeca mirando el reloj " … cuarto".

Regina sacó sus manos de los bolsillos y gesticuló hacia Emma, diciéndole con su cuerpo, que hiciera lo que quisiera. Dio media vuelta y empezó a salir de la habitación pero aún, de espaldas, tuvo tiempo de decir:

"Sé lo que ha pasado con el sofá Emma"

Emma y Henry se miraron sorprendidos.

"Cómo lo sabe chico?" preguntó Emma, extrañada, porqué creía haber disimulado a la perfección la mancha de chocolate en uno de los cojines de piel blanca del sofá. Henry, le contestó con la mirada jurando y perjurando que él no se había ido de la lengua.

Acostándose en la cama junto a Henry, Emma soltó con una voz exageradamente alta:

"Chico, a veces juraría que tu madre es bruja"

La carcajada de Regina resonó en todo el pasillo.

"Bueno... y que historia te apetece oír?"

"Ya sabes cuál me gusta" dijo Henry mientras se acomodaba bajo las sábanas.

Emma suspiró alegremente. Sabía perfectamente a que historia se refería su hijo. Desde que era pequeño, le encantaba escuchar sobre aquel poder mágico que había unido a sus madres. El amor.

"Es una historia muy larga Henry"

"Puedes contármela en varios días. Cómo cuando leemos un capítulo de un libro cada noche".

"Esta bien" dijo Emma. "¿Estas preparado?"

Henry asintió con la cabeza y espero a que empezara el relato.

"Erase una vez, no muy lejos de aquí, cuándo..."

Sentada, completamente tensa, en el asiento 4B del avión, con los ojos brillantes, gotas de sudor bajándole por la frente y los dientes apretados cualquiera diría que, Regina Mills, era una mujer de 23 años, hermosa, sensata y inteligente con un brillante porvenir por delante. Y es que, aunque no era una neófita en eso de volar, los aviones aterrorizaban a la joven.

"No me gusta volar. Odio volar. Va en contra de la naturaleza humana. No, no me gusta volar" iba refunfuñando Regina en voz baja sin darse cuenta que una chica rubia, algo más joven que ella, se había ocupado el asiento de al lado.

"Debería estar prohibido. ¿Cómo se aguanta un bicho de estas dimensiones en el aire, eh?. Odio volar. Lo juro, odio volar"

"Intenta repetirlo tres veces Dorothy. A lo mejor así, cuando abras los ojos ya estas en casa"

Regina abrió los ojos rápidamente y se encontró con la mirada sonriente y algo burleta de la joven rubia.

"¿Sabes que es el método más seguro para viajar, no?"

"¿Sabes que es de mala educación entrometerse en los asuntos de otros, no?" contestó Regina contundentemente.

Emma, la chica rubia, cerró los ojos suspirando y apretándose el puente de la nariz. Iba a ser un viaje muy largo hasta Paris con esa repelente al lado. Un viaje que no había hecho más que empezar porqué aún estaban rodando por la pista. Observo a la chica morena durante unos segundos y viendo cómo se hablaba y cómo iba vestida enseguida supo que hacer.

"¿Qué?" le inquirió Regina con mala leche, harta de ser observada.

Emma sonrió.

"Nada... " contestó Emma y volvió a sonreír para después cerrar los ojos apoyándose en el respaldo del asiento. Sabía que la otra chica no dejaría correr el tema y estaba en lo cierto pues, enseguida, la voz de Regina le obligó a abrir los ojos.

"¿Qué?"

Emma volvió a sonreír frustrando más a Regina.

"Me preguntaba que hace una chica como tu... tan, tan... cómo una reina en clase turista" respondió la rubia y la cara de Regina enrojeció.

"No sólo te entrometes en los asuntos de otros sino que, encima, te atreves a juzgarlos. No tienes educación."

Emma se incorporó en su asiento.

"No soy yo quien lleva un vestido de Chanel y unos zapatos de Prada en un asiento de clase turista. Papá ha cerrado el grifo y no te ha dejado ir en primera clase o, simplemente, eres de esas de "quiero y no puedo"?"

El avión ya había alzado el vuelo y Regina no lo había notado. Eso era bueno. Eso era lo que pretendía Emma.

"Para tu información, y no sé porqué me molesto en comentártelo, no les quedaban asientos libres en primera. ¿O crees que me gusta estar aquí acompañada de.. " Regina señalo a Emma con el dedo moviéndolo abajo y arriba "... alguien como tu?. Y, aunque creas lo contrario, gano suficiente dinero cómo para pagarme los trajes y los viajes por mi misma".

Regina no entendía porqué pero sentía la necesidad de hablar y de rebatir todo lo que aquella chica le decía.

"Lo que tu digas …. reina. Me extraña que no hayas puesto una toalla en el asiento por miedo a coger germenes que te conviertan en pueblerina" contestó Emma aún sonriendo irónicamente. Tampoco entendía porqué y, lo que había empezado como una maniobra de distracción, se había ido convirtiendo en una necesidad imperativa de continuar hablando con esa mujer y conocerla. Aunque fuera a través de una discusión.

"¿Cuesta mucho imaginar que a alguien le guste arreglarse y vestirse bien y no con algo que dé la sensación de haber pasado la noche en la calle? No es algo que tenga que ver con el dinero sino con la propia imagen. Aunque supongo que eso es algo que, en el instituto de barrio del que debes haber salido, no se aprende."

Regina la miró atentamente esperando una respuesta. Sabía que había sido dura y que posiblemente la chica rubia ya no hablaría más con ella. Pero lo necesitaba, no sabía porqué, pero lo necesitaba.

Justo, en ese momento, la luz de la señal de obligación de llevar el cinturón puesto se apagó. Estaban en el aire.

Emma se desabrochó el suyo y se levantó. Se acercó a Regina y susurrándole en la oreja le dijo riendo:

"Felicidades... reina... ya estamos en el aire y has sobrevivido" se apartó un poco y la miró a los ojos riendo cariñosamente. Y, entonces, Regina entendió que la chica rubia había empezado a discutirse con ella sólo para que olvidara el pánico a volar mientras duraba el despegue. Su cara se iluminó y no pudo evitar reír.

A los cinco minutos, Emma volvió y ocupó su asiento otra vez. Regina la miró de reojo. Parecía que la joven quería dormir pero no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de darle las gracias, así que, se inclinó de lado hacia ella y, extendiendo la mano, le dijo:

"No sé cómo darle las gracias señorita..."

Emma abrió los ojos y admiró durante unos segundo la belleza de Regina. Extendió su mano también encajándola con la que le habían ofrecido. Un extraño cosquilleo le recorrió el cuerpo y en el estómago se le aposentó una sensación desconocida pero agradable, muy agradable. Cómo de haber realizado un viaje muy largo y, por fin, llegar a casa.

Regina tampoco fue inmune a las mismas sensaciones. Le recordaban a todo aquello que había leído sobre el amor a primera vista y las almas gemelas pero ¿eso era imposible no?. Al fin y al cabo, ella ya estaba enamorada y comprometida para casarse.

La voz de Emma la arrancó de sus pensamientos.

"... Swan. Emma Swan"

"... Mills. Regina Mills"

Resultó, al final, que ninguna de las dos durmió en ese viaje. Pasaron las horas compartiendo vivencias y, así, Emma aprendió que Regina provenía de una familia bien situada de Storybrooke – Maine -, que se había graduado la primera de su clase en la universidad y que, ahora, la facultad de derecho de Harvard le esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Descubrió también que le gustaba montar a caballo, prefería la música clásica a la actual, las películas serias a las comedias, que no era la primera vez que viajaba a Europa, que en política era demócrata a pesar que toda su familia había votado a los republicanos siempre, que prefería la lectura a los deportes, la pasta a la pizza y esperaba tener familia algún día.

Por su parte, Regina aprendió que Emma había terminado el instituto hacía dos años pero no tenía ninguna intención de ir a la universidad, que llevaba dos años trabajando en diversos sitios a la vez para poder viajar a París por primera vez, que su familia formada tan sólo por un tío y un primo había vivido siempre en la misma casita en los suburbios de Boston, que nunca había montado a caballo pero le encantaba ir en bici, que su posesión más preciada era un Volkswagen Beetle amarillo que había pertenecido a sus padres. Sin que fuera una sorpresa, aprendió que la música preferida de Emma era el rock, se reía con las comedias absurdas de Monty Phyton, que le gustaba leer pero prefería ver un partido de fútbol, cenar pizza y coca-cola y que nunca se había planteado si quería tener hijos o no.

Fueron siete horas de vuelo que se esfumaron rápidamente entre conversaciones y miradas furtivas. Siete horas de confidencias, planes para el futuro y para intentar descubrir que era aquella sensación confortable que las invadía a las dos cada vez que se tocaban o miraban directamente a los ojos.

"Estamos a punto de aterrizar" dijo Regina casi cómo un suspiro.

Ambas se miraron. Era el fin del viaje. El fin del encuentro.

"¿Te importaría cogerme de la mano?" le preguntó a Emma que, sin decir nada y sonriendo, le cogió suavemente la mano derecha y se quedó mirándola embobada.

Después del aterrizaje, en silencio, se dirigieron hacia la zona de recogida de equipaje. Con sus maletas en mano llegaron a la salida. Emma fue la primera en reaccionar y extendió su mano.

"Bueno... que la fuerza te acompañe Regina Mills".

Regina sonrió tontamente y apretó un poco más su mano contra la de Emma.

"Que tengas suerte Emma Swan"

Las palabras suficientes ya se habían cruzado pero ninguna de las dos era incapaz de desligar su mano de la otra. Por unos segundos, el mundo alrededor suyo no existió y fue entonces cuando Regina acabó de recorrer el espacio que las separaba y dejó que sus labios reposaran sensualmente en la comisura de los de Emma. Al separarse, sin cruzarse una palabra más, emprendieron sus caminos en direcciones opuestas.

Emma había recorrido un centenar de metros cuándo se paró a escuchar su conciencia. Harta de intentar llevarle la contraria, se colocó bien la mochila en los hombros y empezó a correr a través de la terminal del aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle para dar alcance a Regina. No sabía que iba a decirle, no sabía si pedirle una cita, un número de teléfono o simplemente besarla cómo si no hubiera mañana. Lo único que sabía es que tenía que verla otra vez.

La divisó a lo lejos e hizo un sprint en los últimos metros para, de repente, pararse en seco. Un joven apuesto tenia su brazo rodeando los hombros de Regina mientras que otro hombre se encargaba de sus maletas. Con las manos encima de los muslos y jadeando por la carrera, estuvo a tiempo de ver cómo el joven daba un pequeño beso a Regina y los dos sonreían. Prometió autocastigarse por su inocencia, se dio la vuelta y se fue dando gracias porqué Regina no la había visto.

Se equivocaba. La joven morena la había visto y su estomago dio un vuelco al ver esa melena rubia alejándose y confundiéndose entre la gente.

"Descansa Henry" dijo Emma besando la frente de su hijo.

"¿Seguiremos mañana Ma?" dijo Henry medio dormido.

Desde la puerta, Emma no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Claro que si. Ahora duerme pequeño".

Cerró la puerta de la habitación suavemente y se fue desvistiendo hasta llegar al baño dejando los restos de su ropa en el pasillo. Regina la mataría por eso pero ya encontraría la forma de recompensarla.

Se lavó los dientes, se puso su camiseta vieja de Led Zeppelin que hacía las veces de pijama y entró en la habitación que compartía con su mujer. Regina, con su camiseta de tiras blanca y sus pantalones de deporte, yacía por encima de las sábanas concentrada leyendo algún informe del trabajo. Tenía el pelo colocado detrás de las orejas aunque un mechón insistía en caerle sobre la frente y llevaba esas gafas que a Emma le parecían tan sexys.

Desde la puerta, Emma se acercó lentamente a la cama dónde subió clavando las rodillas a cada lado de las piernas de Regina. Acabó sentada en el regazo de su mujer, le quitó el informe de las manos y se inclinó hacia delante para besarla.

"No creas que voy a perdonarte tan fácilmente que hayas manchado de chocolate mi sofá preferido" comentó Regina mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda de Emma.

Volvieron a besarse y, cuando las cosas empezaron a calentarse, Regina intentó quitarse las gafas. La mano de Emma se lo impidió.

"Ni se te ocurra!. No sabes como me pone verte con ellas"


	2. Chapter 2

Ante todo, muchas gracias por leer y por dejar reviews. Me encantan las historias de amor con un poco de drama jajjajaja… aún así no planeo hacer sufrir más de lo necesario a la gente.

Disclaimer: Qué más quisiera que ser la propietaria de OUAT. Me conformo con jugar con los personajes y escribir historias sin sacar dinero de ellas.

_**Presente**_

Henry despertó cuándo pasaban unos minutos de las seis. Harto de estar en la cama, observó aquello que le rodeaba y, al no encontrar nada con que distraerse, decidió levantarse y acercarse a la habitación dónde dormían sus madres. Así pues, arrastrando los pantalones del pijama – Emma no tenía vista para eso de las tallas - y con su inseparable osito Bubu pegado a su pecho, recorrió el pasillo y abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación. Encontró a sus madres como siempre: Regina recostada sobre su lado derecho, con una pierna doblada bajo la otra completamente recta y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y a Emma completamente pegada a la espalda de la mujer morena, con la cara hundida en el cuello de Regina, su brazo derecho tirado encima de los cojines, el izquierdo abrazando fuertemente el cuerpo de la otra mujer y su pierna izquierda entre las dos de su mujer.

Henry no entendía porqué sus mamas tenían siempre la necesidad de estar tan cerca pero le parecía bonito y feliz porqué cuándo no lo estaban ambas parecían estar un poco menos alegres. Recorrió el camino que separaba la cama de la puerta e, intentando no hacer ruido, se subió encima y busco un lugar dónde acomodarse. Regina despertó entonces y no pudo evitar sonreír viendo a su niño completamente enroscado en si mismo en busca de la comodidad. Sus grandes ojos marrones se encontraron con los de su madre y ambos rieron silenciosamente. Ella se separó de Emma, que se dió la vuelta hacia el otro lado y abrazo a su hijo.

"Qué haces despierto tan pronto?" le preguntó en voz baja.

"Es que ya me he cansado de dormir. ¿Podemos desayunar?"

A Regina se le escapó una sonora carcajada que a punto estuvo de despertar a Emma. Era innegable que Henry había heredado el estómago sin fondo de su madre más joven. Se levantó, se puso la bata y alargo los brazos hacia el niño para ayudarlo a levantarse de la cama sin hacer ruido. Los dos salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta y cogidos de la mano. Una vez ya en el pasillo, Regina volvió a hablar, esta vez, sin susurrar.

"Así que tienes hambre... ¿qué te apetece hoy? Cereales? … O quizás fruta..." Regina sonreía porqué ya sabía que le pedíria.

"Quiero tortitas mamá!"

Cuándo llegaron a la cocina, Regina aúpo a Henry y lo sentó en el mármol de la encimera.

"¿Vas a ayudarme?"

Henry afirmó entusiasmadamente con la cabeza. Disfrutaba ayudando a su madre en la cocina aunque siempre acababa sucio de harina de la cabeza a los pies. Regina sacó un bol del armario, rompió dos huevos dentro y se lo pasó a Henry junto con una espátula de madera.

"Ya sabes que tienes que hacer" le dijo su madre.

Mientras el chico batía animadamente, Regina se dedicó a preparar el resto del desayuno. Ya que su hijo la había sacado tan pronto de la cama decidió aprovechar la ocasión para sorprender a Emma llevándole el desayuno a la cama. No era muy proclive a ese tipo de gestos, Emma era con diferencia la más romanticona de las dos, pero esa mañana le apetecía.

"Mamá"

"Si, Henry"

Él la miraba fijamente e intrigado. Había una pregunta que lo había estado molestando toda la noche. Regina esperaba pacientemente a que él se pronunciara.

"¿Es cierto que viste a Ma en el aeropuerto cuándo ella volvió para buscarte?"

Se quedó sin saber que contestar. Henry había escuchado su historia un montón de veces con anterioridad pero era la primera vez que preguntaba algo acerca de ella.

"Si"

"Y… ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada?"

Regina no sabía que contestar. Se perdió durante unos instantes en su cabeza intentando encontrar una respuesta entendible para un niño de 7 años.

"Porqué sino sería una historia muy corta chico y no valdría como cuento" contestó Emma sonriendo y sorprendiendo a los dos inquilinos de la cocina. Se acercó a Henry y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras le revolvía el pelo y luego se acercó a Regina para darle un beso en el cuello y una palmada más allá de la espalda.

"Henry, vete a vestirte anda. Ma y yo acabaremos de preparar el desayuno"

Pasando el bol a Emma, Henry saltó de la encimera y se fue corriendo hacia su habitación. Ella lo dejó encima de la mesa y se acercó a Regina, que estaba concentrada friendo el beicon, y la abrazó por detrás.

"Sabes… nunca me has dicho porqué si me viste no viniste a por mi"

Regina se deshizo un momento de Emma. Apartó la paella del fuego, lo apagó y se dio la vuelta para coger las manos de su mujer y mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

"Menos mal que nuestra historia acaba bien porqué sino siempre me hubiera arrepentido de ello. De hecho, a veces, aún me arrepiento. La situación me sobrepasaba … nunca me había pasado algo semejante. Además estaba Daniel"

Emma tensó la cara al oír ese nombre. Regina sabía que, aunque era completamente irracional, su mujer sentía celos aún de su ex.

"Pero hubiéramos empezado nuestra vida juntas antes"

"Y entonces no sería la que tenemos ahora…. Y es lo único que me importa porqué soy increíblemente feliz Emma"

El espacio entre las dos se empequeñeció. Aún estaban cogidas de la manos, con las frentes unidas y Emma aprovechó para acercar sus labios a los de Regina y susurrar en ellos: "Te quiero reina"

_**Pasado**_

A los 26 años, Regina ya era toda una graduada en derecho de Harvard. Durante los tres años que habían transcurrido desde su viaje a Paris se había dedicado a estudiar, atender eventos sociales aprendiendo que se esperaba de una chica cómo ella y a continuar su relación con Daniel, su prometido. Pero en su consciencia, en una parte que se empeñaba en manifestarse demasiado a menudo y con fuerza, estaba el recuerdo de Emma, la joven rubia con la que solo había compartido 7 horas pero que le había dado la vuelta a su mundo.

Después de verla en el aeropuerto, Regina debatió durante mucho tiempo consigo misma sobre si debía intentar encontrarla o no. Sabía su nombre y también que vivía en Boston ¿habría muchos Swan en la ciudad?. A temporadas, su cabeza le decía que si, que debería buscarla y lo hacía; repasaba la guía telefónica, llamaba a unos cuántos Swan y siempre obtenía la misma respuesta. Otras temporadas, su cabeza la invitaba a intentar olvidarse de Emma, centrarse en sus estudios e intentar ser feliz con Daniel.

El verano después de su primer curso en la facultad de derecho solucionó su pelea interna.

Acababa de salir del bufete después de su primer día de prácticas y pensaba aprovechar el resto de la tarde comprando. Su estilo continuaba siendo clásico, demasiado para una joven de su edad, pero se había flexibilizado después de que alguien le mostrara que había otras opciones. Por eso, se atrevió a entrar en una de las tiendas de moda joven más conocidas de la ciudad. Recorrió los pasillos del establecimiento cogiendo las piezas que le llamaban la atención y se dirigió hasta los probadores. Oyó risas, alguien se lo estaba pasando bien. No puedo evitar sonreír.

Se metió en uno y empezó a probarse la ropa. La cortina no había quedado bien cerrada y, estaba mirando cómo le quedaba una camisa, cuándo vio a una joven arreglándose la falda y a otra abrazándola y hablándole con una voz que le resultaba muy conocida.

"Para ya Emma." Dijo la primera joven riendo

"Sabes que te gusta" contestó Emma

La joven desconocida volvió a reírse.

"Lo sé. Pero si me entretengo más llegaré tarde al trabajo. ¿Por qué no hacemos algo después? Salimos a cenar, una peli…."

Las dos chicas estaban de frente. Des de su vestidor, Regina vio cómo Emma se tensaba y ponía seria.

"Ruby… ya sabes que no busco esto"

"¿El qué Swan?"

"Ya sabes… citas y todo eso."

"Emma… llevamos liándonos un par de meses… y esta bien, me divierto… pero tu me gustas… mucho y me apetecería un poco más".

Emma se apartó de la chica llamada Ruby y, en un gesto característico suyo que a Regina le encantó volvió a ver, cerró los ojos y se pinzó el puente de la nariz.

"Ruby…. Ya hemos hablado de esto. Ya sabes lo que quiero. Nos lo pasamos bien, nos reímos… ¿Por qué no podemos dejarlo cómo está?"

"Las parejas cenan juntas, hablan, van al cine.."

"No somos una pareja" dijo casi gritando Emma

Ruby no contestó. Acabó de arreglarse la falda y la blusa y se fue enfadada. Emma volvió a suspirar y fue entonces cuándo vio a alguien conocido que también intentaba escaparse de los vestidores. Salió corriendo hacia la calle. Esta vez no se le escapaba.

"Regina!"

Al otro lado de la calle, Regina la miraba fijamente.

Emma la interrogó con la mirada. Regina respondió con la cabeza negativamente. Pasó un bus entre las dos y cuándo la visibilidad volvió a ser clara, Emma se encontró sola y sin correspondiente.

Después de ese encuentro Regina fue incapaz de explicarse a si misma durante mucho tiempo porqué no habían hablado hasta que reconoció en su comportamiento los celos. Algo que no tenía derecho a sentir considerando que nunca habían sido pareja y que ella estaba comprometida con, en palabras de su madre, el chico más maravilloso de toda la costa este.

Por eso mismo, dos años después, cuándo volvieron sus caminos a cruzarse, Regina, recién graduada, compuesta y sin novio no estaba dispuesta a dejar que Emma se le escapara aunque pareciera que la joven rubia estaba acompañada en esa librería por su pareja.

_**Presente**_

"Y… se acabó por hoy chico"

Henry quería protestar que no, que aún estaba bastante despierto cómo para oír un trozo más de la historia pero sabía que Emma le diría que no. Así que se limitó a acomodarse en la cama mientras su madre le arropaba y luego cerraba la luz.

"Ma ¿Por qué mamá y tu tardasteis tanto en casaros? Si la gente se quiere, se casa y tienen hijos sin esperar tanto"

Emma rió a placer. Henry la miraba extrañado.

"No crezcas nunca chico"

Henry continuaba extrañado cuando su madre cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Una vez en la suya, Emma se acurrucó junto a Regina que, para no variar, estaba leyendo informes del trabajo pero no podía parar de reír.

"Emma.. ¿qué pasa?" preguntó divertida Regina

"Tu hijo ha preguntado porqué tardamos tanto en casarnos. Básicamente, nos ha llamado complicadas".

Regina se sacó las gafas y se acomodó junto a Emma. Ambas estaban de frente, mirándose intensamente y abrazándose por la cintura.

"Lo somos querida. Pero, ya te lo he dicho esta mañana, no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo".

Una mano se escapó bajo la camiseta. La noche iba a ser larga y entretenida.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Siento la tardanza en subir este capítulo. No tengo perdón de Dios. Ni lo quiero tener.

_You could be happy_

_I hope you are_

_You made me happier_

_Than I'd been by far_

_(You could be happy - Snow Patrol)_

_**Presente**_

"Henry! No corras!" gritó Regina en medio del barullo de la estación. Pero, Henry, ya se había desenganchado de su mano y corría hacía su otra madre que le esperaba medio arrodillada, con la maleta al lado y los brazos abiertos.

"Te he echado de menos chico" susurró Emma al oído de su niño.

"Yo también Ma. Mama no sabe contar historias"

Ambos se rieron. Regina los observaba a distancia. Emma había pasado una semana entera en Boston cuidando de su tío y, los dos, la habían echado muchísimo de menos. Llevaban juntas más de un década, habían vivido de todo y, aún así, no se habían acomodado en la rutina y las separaciones se les hacían difíciles. Regina se consideraba una mujer independiente, capaz de funcionar sin nadie a su lado pero Emma y Henry convertían su mundo en un lugar mejor. Era imposible no extrañarlos.

Emma y Henry andaban hacia el encuentro de Regina despacio y hablando animadamente. La joven mujer rubia percibió cómo una lágrima se escapaba de los grandes ojos marrones de su mujer a medida que se acercaba más a ella. Una vez frente a frente, Emma acarició la mejilla de su esposa secando, con su pulgar, la lágrima que se deslizaba en ella.

"Regina... reina"

Regina cerró los ojos y beso suavemente la palma de la mano que la acariciaba.

"Lo sé... lo sé. Sé que sólo ha sido una semana y que hemos hablado diariamente pero aún así..."

Emma sonrió tiernamente y apoyó su frente en la de su mujer mientras seguía rodeando a Henry con uno de sus brazos. Después de tanto tiempo, seguía sorprendiéndose que, detrás de esa apariencia tan dura y estoica, Regina escondiera una gran sensibilidad. Sus labios se acercaron y se encontraron suavemente después de casi siete días sin tocarse.

"Yo también te he echado muchísimo de menos … tonta. Y esta noche te demostraré cuánto". Emma volvió a besar a una Regina que no podía parar de reír después del comentario de su mujer.

Henry las devolvió a la realidad.

"¿Cómo está el abuelo Ma?" preguntó

Los tres empezaron a andar hacia la salida de la estación.

"Mucho mejor Henry. Ya casi esta recuperado del todo y tiene muchas ganas de verte este verano."

"¿Iremos de visita?" preguntó poniendo su cara de niño modélico y abriendo bien los ojos obligando a las dos madres a reírse a carcajada limpia.

"Claro que si Henry" respondió Regina.

Dentro ya del coche, con Henry sentado en el asiento de atrás y absorto en la lectura, Emma metió la pata inconscientemente.

"... y luego, el viernes, me encontré con Belle en el café y..."

Al oír ese nombre, Regina tensó el cuerpo y agarró con ferocidad el volante. Belle French era una joven encantadora, lista, simpática y guapísima y, quizás en otra vida, Regina y ella hubieran sido grandes amigas. Pero, en esta vida, Belle era la mujer que casi le había robado a Emma.

"Regina... cariño... el semáforo está en verde" dijo Emma acariciando el brazo de su mujer.

"Eh?"

"El semáforo... verde" repitió sonriendo Emma. Regina estaba rara y, repasando sus palabras, Emma supo enseguida porqué.

Una vez en casa, Henry subió las escaleras corriendo y desapareció de sus vistas. A Regina sólo le dio tiempo a cerrar la puerta antes de encontrarse atrapada entre ella y Emma que la besó con fuerza explorando su boca con su lengua y escurriendo las manos bajo la camisa y el sujetador de su mujer pinzando sus pezones fuertemente.

Después de unos minutos, Emma contestó a la pregunta silenciosa de Regina _'A que ha venido eso?'._

"Eres la única mujer a la que he querido, quiero y querré en mi vida. Y lo sabes... aunque tenga que recordártelo periódicamente" dijo la joven rubia sonriendo y tomando la mano de Regina que, al no encontrar las palabras perfectas, simplemente abrazó a Emma cómo si la existencia del mundo fuera en ello.

_**Pasado**_

Ese atardecer de julio, Regina, convertida ya en una joven abogada, paseaba sin rumbo por las calles del centro histórico de Boston. Hasta ese momento, la concentración en sus estudios había conseguido apartar de su mente a la joven rubia que había conocido en el avión hacía ya tres años. Pero, libre de toda carga estudiantil, los recuerdos habían vuelto y la abrumaban. Regina sabía que las posibilidades de volver a ver a Emma eran más que ínfimas, así que, esa era la razón por la que había aceptado que su amiga Katherine la hubiera enredado en una cita a ciegas que iba a tener lugar esa misma tarde en una librería – café. Su pretendiente era un joven y prometedor residente de medicina que la esperaría a las seis en punto vestido con una camisa roja como símbolo identificativo.

Echó un vistazo al reloj y vio cómo una de las manecillas se acercaba peligrosamente al número seis. Con un suspiro leve, emprendió el camino calle arriba con su mente intentando encontrar excusas no demasiado duras con las que desanimar al pobre chico que la esperaba. Se enfadó consigo mismo. Si quería continuar con el resto de su vida y dejar atrás a Emma debía dar oportunidades a otras personas sin pensar en formas para decepcionarles con antelación. Resuelta y decidida a empezar un nuevo capitulo recorrió los últimos metros que la separaban de la entrada del café. Respiró hondo, subió un par de escaleras y entró.

El joven médico con la camisa roja estaba sentado en una de las mesas del fondo al lado de unos grandes ventanales. Regina puso su mejor sonrisa y se dirigió hacía a él.

"Hola... ¿Eres Víctor no?"

Él levantó la mirada, la vio y sonrió y se alzó.

"Si... Y tu debes ser Regina. Katherine no mentía cuándo dijo que eras muy guapa. Por favor" le dijo apartando la silla de la mesa y invitándola a sentarse.

A Regina esa sonrisa le resultaba falsa. Sólo llevaba treinta segundos sentada y ya quería escapar. Más tarde, se juró, hablaría con Katherine sobre lo que era aceptable en un pretendiente y lo que no.

"¿Te apetece tomar algo?" La pregunta de Victor la devolvió a la realidad.

"Un café con hielo, por favor."

"A ver si consigo que la camarera me vea esta vez. Siempre esta tonteando con la jefa. La verdad es que no sé porqué la tienen contratada".

"¿Vienes a menudo?"

Victor respondió aún manteniendo el brazo en alto para atraer la atención de la camarera. "Si.. mi casa sólo esta a dos manzanas de aquí" dijo guiñando un ojo.

"Deja, ya me levantó y voy a pedirle el café. Descansa el brazo que lo necesitarás para más tarde" le dijo Regina, guiñándole un ojo también y levantándose de la mesa.

A medida que se acercaba a la barra dónde estaban la camarera y otra mujer hablando animadamente, una sensación parecida a las nauseas se adueñaba del estómago de Regina. Los tejanos ajustados, los brazos musculados, la melena rubia y ondulada … todo respondía a la descripción de lo que Regina más temía y más ansiaba a la vez.

Llegó a la barra. Alzó la mano lentamente para tocar a la camarera en el hombro pero una voz la paró. Era la de la otra chica.

"¿Desea algo?"

Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse. Extrañas pero conocidas sensaciones recorrieron sus cuerpos por tercera vez en sus vidas. Regina, abogada elocuente y con don de palabras, se quedó muda.

"Regina..." La voz de Emma era un suspiro.

"¿Os conocéis?" preguntó curiosa la voz de quién estaba detrás de la barra y ahora abrazaba a Emma por la cintura.

"Si... pero fue hace mucho tiempo" contestó Regina tristemente. La confirmación de lo que siempre había temido estaba ante sus ojos. La sensación de ahogo se estaba haciendo demasiado presente. "¿Cómo estás Emma?"

Pero Emma no sabía que responder. Manteniendo la esperanza irreal de volver a encontrar a Regina había pasado los años acostándose con mujeres pero nunca quedándose y cuando, por fin, había decidido sentar cabeza y había encontrado a alguien con quien podía ser relativamente feliz, la joven estirada de Storybrooke, Maine, aparecía otra vez en su vida.

Dando un beso en la frente de Belle, Emma le preguntó:

"¿Te importa que me tomé un rato libre cariño? Me gustaría ponerme al día con Regina."

"Claro. No te preocupes. Igualmente ya queda poco para cerrar" le contestó Belle.

Emma se acercó más a ella y la beso tiernamente en los labios.

"Luego nos vemos preciosa".

Belle las siguió con la mirada hasta verlas sentarse en un banco de un parque enfrente de la librería-café. Alguna vez Emma había mencionado a una tal Regina pero no le había dado importancia. Belle no era una mujer celosa... y tampoco lo sería ahora aún y haber visto la forma en la que se miraban las dos mujeres. Despertó de su sueño cuándo un joven con una camisa roja dejó unos dólares encima la barra para pagar una cerveza y se largó diciendo "Todas son iguales."

El silencio reinó entre ellas durante varios minutos. Se miraban disimuladamente. Emma se mordía las uñas. Regina parecía no poder parar de alisar su vestido.

"¿Cómo estás?" preguntó Regina.

Emma levantó la mirada y colocó las manos en los bolsillos de sus tejanos.

"Bien. No puedo quejarme. Y tu, ¿Ya eres abogada?"

Esos momentos iniciales de conversación fueron raros, incómodos. Pero, poco a poco, ambas fueron animándose y acabaron compartiendo un par de horas de recuerdos y de ponerse al día. Resultó que Emma sólo trabajaba de camarera para ayudar a Belle de vez en cuando y que, en realidad, llevaba ya cuatro meses en la academia de policía. Por su parte, Regina le descubrió a Emma que se había licenciado como primera de la clase y trabajaba en el bufete como asociada en el que había empezado a hacer prácticas en su primer año de carrera. Compartieron anécdotas, recuerdos, risas... hablaron de todo y de nada y, otra vez, el mundo pareció que se paraba a su alrededor.

"Regina... cuándo nos vimos en la tienda... ¿Por qué te fuiste?"

"Estaba celosa"

Se miraron intensamente y Emma asintió con la cabeza. Regina empezó a levantarse.

"¿Ya te vas?"

"Se esta haciendo tarde Emma... Seguro que tu novia está esperándote"

Emma miró el reloj; pasaban diez minutos de las nueve. Belle seguramente ya habría llegado al apartamento que compartían y se sintió culpable por no haberse acordado de ella en todo ese rato.

"Regina... " dijo suplicando Emma mientras sus dedos rodeaban la muñeca izquierda de Regina "... no vuelvas a desaparecer de mi vida. Me gusta volverte a ver".

"No quisiera que tu novia se enfadase contigo" contestó Regina sin levantar la cabeza.

"¿Por qué iba a molestarse? ¿Por querer tener amigos?"

La palabra "amigos" resonó en la cabeza de Regina. El estómago le dio un vuelco y su corazón se paró por unos segundos, los mismos en los que había albergado la posibilidad de tener a Emma entre sus brazos. La ocasión se había esfumado pero iba a aprovechar la oportunidad presente. Quizás ya nunca pudiera tener la relación deseada con la joven rubia pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera tenerla en su vida en otra capacidad. Prefería ser su amiga que perderla de vista otra vez, así que, sacó un boli y un papel de su bolso y apuntó su número de móvil para después dárselo a Emma.

"Llámame" dijo Regina. Y se fue.

_**Presente **_

"Buenas noches Henry" dijo Regina dando un beso en la frente de su hijo. "Que descanses".

Emma había estado escuchando a su mujer contar parte de su historia de amor a su hijo. Cuándo Regina hubo cerrado la puerta de la habitación del niño, la rubia se abalanzó hacia a ella y la abrazó. Con los brazos enredados caminaron juntas hasta la habitación que compartían.

"Siento que tengas que recordarme que me quieres sólo a mi. Sé que es así pero oír hablar de Belle siempre me recuerda un tiempo en el que lo dí todo por perdido" susurró Regina.

"Belle lo supo des del primer momento" respondió Emma aún abrazada a Regina.

"¿El qué?"

"Cuándo lo dejamos me dijo que des del momento en que nos miramos en el café supo que yo estaba enamorada de ti y tu de mi. Supo que algún día nos daríamos cuenta."

Regina se desvistió y se puso el pijama. Tirándose en la cama le dijo a Emma:

"Y aún así tuvisteis una larga relación" su comentario sonó más despechado de lo que hubiera querido.

"Por aquel entonces yo aún creía que estabas con Daniel. Y tu tardaste en decirme que no era así". Contestó Emma alzando un poco la voz. "Además … pensaba que ya no volvería a verte y decidí probar con ella".

Regina suspiró intentando contener las lágrimas y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada. Emma se acurrucó a su lado acariciando la barriga de su mujer.

"Lo siento Emma. Pero cuándo veo todo lo que tenemos ahora y que podríamos haber perdido por ser tan cabezotas las dos... "

Emma se separó de Regina. Cogió una de las manos de su mujer y la llevó hasta su pecho, en el lugar del corazón, apretándola fuerte.

"Esto es tuyo. Y siempre lo será. Por muy cabezotas que seamos".


	4. Chapter 4

_Siento ser tan desastre en las actualizaciones. Mi vida tiene la manía de entrometerse entre mis fanfictions y yo. Espero que disfrutéis el capi. _

_**Presente**_

Esa noche, Regina soñó con otra vida. Una diferente, extraña … en la que no estaban Henry ni Emma. Una en la que Daniel y ella eran la pareja perfecta. Una en la que podía conseguir lo quisiera pero no tenia nada. Una en la que Emma se había casado con Belle en el mismo lugar en el que ellas se habían casado. En su sueño, Regina reconoció el lugar pero no se encontró como protagonista y, por eso, despertó sobresaltada entre sudores fríos y palpando el lado izquierdo de la cama en busca de su mujer.

La sorpresa fue mayúscula. Emma no estaba.

Regina saltó de la cama decidida. Tanteó el baño y la cocina pero, en ninguno de los dos sitios, se encontraba su mujer. Lentamente recorrió el pasillo y entro en el estudio: Ahí estaba Emma. Recostada sobre sus pies en una de las butacas, con una taza de chocolate aún humeando en la mesilla y un álbum de fotos en el regazo abierto en la página dónde estaba su foto oficial de boda.

"Emma… " dijo casi suspirando Regina.

La joven rubia giró la cabeza y dedicó una sonrisa a su mujer.

"¿Me echabas de menos?" preguntó sonriente aún.

Regina asintió con la cabeza. Emma se levantó y le hizo señas para que se uniera a ella. Luego, hizo que su mujer se sentara en la butaca y ella se sentó, a su vez, sobre sus piernas sosteniendo aún el álbum de fotos.

"¿Recuerdas?" preguntó la rubia a su mujer.

Regina cerró los ojos y besó, tiernamente, la nariz de su mujer para después hacer lo propio en los labios.

"Recuerdo cada minuto de ese día. Lo nerviosa que estaba, Katherine cosiéndome una costura a prisa y corriendo, mi padre llorando… y a ti, bella y radiante, avanzando lentamente hacia a mi y yo preguntándome cómo había podido tener tanta suerte".

Emma se sonrojó y beso el cuello de Regina. Cerró el álbum y lo dejo en el suelo al lado de la mesilla dónde reposaba el chocolate para poder recostarse mejor sobre su mujer y hundir su cara en el cuello de ella.

"Nuestra boda es el segundo día más feliz de mi vida" dijo Emma. Regina ya sabía que el primer día más feliz de sus vidas había sido el nacimiento de Henry. "Verte sufrir aún por oír el nombre de Belle me ha recordado lo mal que te lo hice pasar esa temporada y el tiempo que llegamos a perder."

"Emma…." Intentó hablar Regina pero su mujer no la dejó.

"No. Sé que ahora lo tenemos todo. Que me quieres y que yo te quiero con locura. Y que siempre lo supimos. Pero, también sabes, que no me cuesta nadar dejar que mi cabeza dé paseos por el pasado y se autofustigue. Al igual que tu lo haces."

Regina puso sus manos en las mejillas de Emma y la besó. Segundos después, manteniendo las frentes apoyadas la una en la otra y los ojos cerrados dijo:

"Emma… aún a riesgo de sonar demasiado dulce y ñoñas" palabra que arrancó la sonrisa de Emma "Henry y tu sois mi vida entera. Y aunque demos vueltas por el pasado y nos pongamos tontas y celosas, eso nunca va a cambiar".

Emma sintió la necesidad de responder pero sin palabras. Lió su mano izquierda en el cabello de su mujer mientras su mano derecha subía el top de Regina hasta la altura de sus pechos. Agarró el que más le venia a mano pinzando el pezón entre su dedo pulgar e índice con cierta fuerza cómo sabía que le gustaba a su mujer. Su gesto fue bien recibido pues Regina dejó escapar un gemido y lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás. Aprovechando el momento, irguió su postura y se sentó de forma recta en la butaca dejándose atrapar por las piernas de Emma, una a cada lado mientras esta proseguía su asalto particular a los pechos de su mujer.

Su actividad se relajó por unos segundos. Los suficientes para profesarse amor eterno a través de la mirada y de deshacerse de sus tops. Sin ropa que se entrometiera, se abrazaron disfrutando del roce de sus pezones. Las manos de ambas recorrían sus espaldas mientras sus lenguas se enfrentaban en una batalla sin descanso por el dominio de sus bocas. Regina se rindió primero pero sólo porque se disponía a librar otra batalla. Su lengua se escurrió entre los labios de Emma y dibujo, lentamente, el camino que había entre la barbilla y el valle de sus pechos. Sus manos masajeaban esos montes mientras su lengua conseguía enderezar, hasta límites insospechables, los pezones de su bella mujer rubia.

"Regina…" dijo gimiendo Emma pero Regina la acalló metiéndole, suavemente, uno de sus dedos en la boca. Emma se agarró fuertemente a la cabeza de su mujer empeñándola a seguir enganchada a sus pezones. La boca de Regina cumplió pero el dedo, completamente ensalivado, tenía otro destino: escaparse dentro de las braguitas de la mujer rubia y acariciar, suavemente, los labios exteriores que ya estaban completamente empapados.

"No me hagas esperar" gimió Emma.

_**Pasado**_

Habían pasado tres semanas de su encuentro en la librería-café y Emma aún no había llamado a Regina. No por falta de ganas, ni por falta de tiempo sino por miedo. Miedo, irracional o no, a que Regina no contestara, a que no quisiera verla, a que se hubiera arrepentido de su conversación y a miles de cosas más. Se había imaginado una y mil veces cómo seria volver a encontrarse con la chica del avión y volverla a tener en su vida pero siempre habían sido ideas irreales. En ese momento, en que el encuentro había sido real y sabía que podía volver a verla, Emma se bloqueó.

Por su parte, Regina esperaba ansiosa la llamada de Emma y no quería reconocerlo. En esos días, había luchado miles de veces en contra de su propia conciencia evitando, así, desviarse de su trayectoria habitual hacia el trabajo para pasar por delante del café y hacerse la encontradiza. Pero, al cumplirse el día número 21 después del encuentro con Emma, Regina no pudo evitarlo y decidió pasar por delante de ese lugar de cuyo nombre no quería no acordarse y averiguar que era aquello que tenía tan ocupada a la joven rubia cómo para no poder levantar el teléfono y marcar su número.

Conforme iba acercándose al lugar del delito, los nervios iban en aumento y conseguían que el estomago de Regina diera vuelcos sucesivos. Tropezó varias veces, en su camino, con personas, farolas y papeleras porqué, en lugar de ir mirando de frente, sus ojos se desviaban a los escaparates de los diversos establecimientos cercanos al café.

Finalmente, llegó a su destino.

Regina sintió su corazón acelerar y sus piernas temblar al ver, a través del cristal, el cuerpo perfecto de Emma inclinada sobre la barra y riendo con Belle. Quiso desaparecer antes de que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia pero, aunque su mente ya se iba, sus piernas permanecían inmóviles. Evidentemente, Belle fue la primera en percatarse para, seguidamente, susurrar algo al oído de Emma que se giró rápidamente, río y salió corriendo al encuentro de Regina.

Cruzó la calle sin pensar y, de repente, se vieron frente a frente.

"Regina… Yo… "

Regina se le aceró y le acarició el brazo

"¿Cómo estas Emma?" preguntó

La chica rubia sintió como su cuerpo se calmaba al notar el contacto con Regina. La miró fijamente a los ojos y sonriendo le contestó.

"Bien… bien. Contenta de verte"

Regina sonrió a su vez apartando la mirada.

"Tienes mi número"

"Lo sé. Pero no sabía si llamarte".

Regina tensó su cuerpo.

"Me moría de ganas de verte pero … pero… me daba miedo llamarte." Dijo tímidamente Emma

"Lo entiendo. Pero sabes que siempre te diré que si"

Por unos momentos, el tiempo pareció congelarse. Emma no podía dejar de preguntarse por las implicaciones de la respuesta de Regina.

"¿Te apetece tomar algo?"

"Ahora mismo no puedo. Llego tarde al trabajo" dijo la joven morena señalando su reloj. "Pero quizás …. Quizás podríamos vernos esta tarde. Sino es que ya tienes planes claro… y si no le importa a tu novia".

Hasta ese momento, Emma no se había acordado de Belle y, por un momento, sintió remordimientos.

"La verdad es que me encantaría.. y no, no tengo planes. Y me gustaría que habláramos y presentarte a Belle"

Ambas se miraron deseando que la realidad fuera otra.

"Sé que no te he llamado… sé que no me he portado bien. Pero ya te lo dije el otro día: no quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida otra vez. ¿Nos vemos esta tarde, aquí, a las seis?" preguntó Emma.

"Te prometí que no desaparecería. Además, he sido yo quien ha dicho para vernos esta tarde" dijo sonriendo Regina. "Así que, aquí te esperaré". Se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla y empezó a andar perdiéndose entre la gente dejando atrás a una anonada Emma.

Horas más tarde, ambas volvían a estar en la misma situación.

"Regina… has venido" dijo Emma suspirando aliviada

"Claro. Dicen que el café que sirven aquí es el mejor de toda la ciudad" contestó Regina.

Emma sonrió, la cogió del brazo y ambas entraron en el local.

Horas más tarde, Regina salía del café con una invitación a una fiesta en casa de Belle, la promesa de una cita a ciegas y más convencida que nunca de que Emma era el amor de su vida.

_**Presente**_

Los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana empezaban a filtrarse entre las cortinas del estudio pillando a Emma y Regina durmiendo, desnudas, en la butaca y sólo tapadas con una manta. La rubia fue la primera en despertarse al sentir el calor del astro rey en sus mejillas quedando embobada con la postura caprichosa que la cabeza de Regina había adoptado para dormir.

Mientras dejaba su mano acariciar una de las mejillas y el cuello de su mujer, Emma se sintió afortunada y temerosa a la vez.

"No sabes lo relajante que es eso" susurró Regina sin abrir los ojos.

Emma sonrió. "Algún día vas a tener que contarme como puede ser que seas mayor que yo y tengas la piel del cuello más lisa que yo".

Los labios de Regina se inclinaron hacia arriba levemente. "Soy una bruja querida. No envejezco"

Y las dos se rieron, a la vez, sonoramente.

"Emma, aunque no me importaría pasarme el día desnuda contigo y haciendo el amor en todas las superficies de casa creo que deberíamos levantarnos y vestirnos" dijo Regina.

"¿No podemos hacer trampa por un día? Saltémonos el trabajo y vivamos la vida loca" contestó Emma riendo y besando a su mujer.

"Si cariño si… y cuándo Henry baje a desayunar y nos encuentre así… desnudas le explicas tu la historia del polen y las abejas. Vale?"

Emma fingió escandalizarse tapándose la boca con su mano derecha. Se levantó, llevándose consigo la manta que las cubría a ambas dejando a Regina sentada y tal como vino al mundo a la que, el aire fresco, hizo que se le erizara el vello y otras partes de su anatomía.

"Si espabilas nos da tiempo a solucionar tu pequeño problema en la ducha" dijo Emma.


End file.
